jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 27
|storyboard = |epidirector = |exedirector = |anidirector = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |eyecatch = |designcoop = |previous = A Little Story From the Past ~ My Name Is Doppio |next = Beneath a Sky on the Verge of Falling |colors = VentoAureo }} is the twenty seventh episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred fortieth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers the second half of Chapter 544 to Chapter 547 of the original manga. Summary The sole survivor of La Squadra Esecuzioni, Risotto Nero, is now confronting Vinegar Doppio, who is secretly the unwitting host of the Boss, though believed to be his trusted subordinate instead. Wanting Doppio to get close to Risotto Nero to kill the assassin, the Boss has granted Doppio with a portion of his Stand, the sub-Stand Epitaph responsible for seeing into the future and the arms of King Crimson. Doppio thus forecasts the future and sees that Risotto will approach him, somehow camouflaged among the rocks. More alarmingly, a pair of scissors will appear in his throat. Wanting to prevent this, Doppio runs toward Risotto's future location and tries to attack but misses the assassin. Risotto notices Doppio's unusual ability and does make the scissors appear and opens them to cut out his throat. However, Doppio immediately pulls the scissors through the skin, saving himself while the assassin is intrigued by Doppio's quick reaction. Noting that Doppio can predict attacks, Risotto vows to make his next attack a sure kill and disappears before Doppio can punch him with King Crimson. Already drained, Doppio then foresees a pair of scissors and a severed foot flying. Anticipating the worst, Doppio calls the Boss and reveals that he may lose his foot soon. The Boss thus orders Doppio to retreat immediately, but Doppio is too weak to run, Risotto's methodical strategy ensuring that his targets will always be at their weakest. As the Boss himself becomes worried at the risk his host faces, Doppio sees razor blades emerging from a frog and realizes that the objects Risotto makes appear are made out of the iron within all organisms. Using the frog as a clue, Doppio guesses Risotto's position and throws the scissors with King Crimson, severing the assassin's foot. The forecast was in truth showing Risotto's severed foot. Risotto's power of magnetism is revealed and the assassin is now on the ground. The Boss thus wishes to come out and personally execute Risotto but is interrupted by the sight of Risotto's foot flying right back at its owner and metal staples appearing to stitch the foot and ankle together. Incidentally, the worms-like Stand of Risotto, Metallica, briefly appears from the wound. Risotto realizes that Doppio is directly connected to the Boss and hides his true nature. Standing up and hiding again thanks to the particles of iron to camouflage himself, Risotto swears revenge for his fallen comrades and prepares to attack again. Doppio foresees iron knives flying toward but fails to deflects them because of his weakened state. Harrassing Doppio time and time again, Risotto explains that he is already done for because he's extracted so much iron from his body that he now lacks the hemoglobin needed to carry oxygen to the organs; in a few minutes Doppio will die regardless. Meanwhile, Bucciarati, Narancia and Abbacchio have revealed themselves near the Costa Smeralda, making the Boss urge Doppio to finish him off. But things seem hopeless as Doppio foresees Risotto disappearing and his own head being blown off. The forecasted vision begins and Risotto disappears. Grabbing one of the knives, Doppio is told to stand down so that the Boss can erase the predicted timeframe. However, Doppio notes that the Boss won't make it in time but uses the scalpel as a compass needle indicating the direction Risotto is in. Throwing the knives, Doppio completely misses, having been baited into attacking Risotto's severed foot instead. Making a huge razor blade appear and slice into Doppio's forehead, Risotto prepares to finish off his foe whom he's already guessed is the Boss sharing a body with a split personality. Suddenly, Risotto is shot down from behind by Aerosmith. It is now The Boss' turn to explain his plan: knowing he couldn't do anything against Risotto by himself, he purposefully told Doppio to throw the knives in the direction of Team Bucciarati to grab their attention; they would then use Aerosmith whose CO2 radar would only detect Risotto, Doppio being hidden by his inability to breathe properly. As the second volley of bullets tears into Risotto, the Boss declares his victory. Appearances |Av5=FormaggioAvAnim.png|Name5=Formaggio|Status5= |Av6=MeloneAvAnim.png|Name6=Melone|Status6= |Av7=GhiaccioAvAnim.png|Name7=Ghiaccio|Status7= |Av8=PesciAvAnim.png|Name8=Pesci|Status8= |Av9=ProsciuttoAvAnim.png|Name9=Prosciutto|Status9= |Av10=DonatellaAvAnim.png|Name10=Minor Characters#Donatella Una|SName10=Donatella Una|Status10= |Av11=GelatoAvAnim.png|Name11=Minor Characters#Sorbet and Gelato|SName11=Gelato|Status11= |Av12=TrishAvAnim2.png|Name12=Trish Una|Status12= |Av13=PericoloAvAnim.png|Name13=Pericolo|Status13= |Av14=PolpoAvAnim.png|Name14=Polpo|Status14= |Av15=IllusoAvAnim.png|Name15=Illuso|Status15= |Av16=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name16=Leone Abbacchio |Av17=NaranciaAvAnim2.png|Name17=Narancia Ghirga |Av18=BrunoAvAnim.png|Name18=Bruno Bucciarati }} |Av2=MetallicaAvAnim.png|Name2=Metallica|Status2= |Av3=AerosmithAvAnim.png|Name3=Aerosmith |Av4=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name4=Sticky Fingers |Av5=MoodyBluesAvAnim.png|Name5=Moody Blues|Status5= }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes